


Blushing

by AliceAngel



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fanart, First Love, IT - Freeform, M/M, OOC, patrichie OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceAngel/pseuds/AliceAngel
Summary: I once mentioned that English is not my first language, so if I fail, I'm sorry. uwu
Relationships: Patrick Hockstetter/Richie Tozier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Blushing

The compliments (some especially) are said in private… 

**Author's Note:**

> I once mentioned that English is not my first language, so if I fail, I'm sorry. uwu


End file.
